Becoming an Auror
by elfigreen14
Summary: As Draco attempts to make up for his past, he works closely with a certain witch. Who as he recalls gave him quite a good punch. A look into Draco's reintegration to the Wizarding World, with a splash of Dramione, of course.


**A/N – Oh, hi! Can you help me? I seem to be lost – I was supposed to be headed to either the Les Miserables or Phantom of the Opera fandoms. But this lady called Muse pointed me in the wrong direction, and I ended up here. Do you mind if I stay for a moment, though? I like it here!**

**So, this is my first ever HP fic, and so I beg of you to be gentle with me. But if I've made mistakes, for God's sake, please tell me! Can't stand inaccurate fics myself, so I'd prefer to get that sorted out first. **

**Anywho, this'll be a slight AU Dramione. AU in a "Ron and Hermione dated, but didn't end up together" type of way. (Oh, also, the Malfoy parents immediately ran away after Voldemort fell. Plus, a **_**smidge**_** of OOCness on Ron's part. Because I feel after awhile, he really needed to grow up.) Although, if I'm being honest with myself, the majority of this one-shot is kind of revealing a little of how Draco has tried to redeem himself in the Wizarding World, more so than it being Dramione fluff. But you get a smidge of that at the end! So enjoy! :]**

**XXX**

Draco mindlessly tapped his foot, waiting to be called in for his final evaluation. This was a crucial day for him. Today it would be decided whether he'd become an Auror or not. He'd done well since the fall of Voldemort. Instead of fleeing as his parents had, Draco had decided to turn himself in. Somehow, he believed he'd be better off in Potter's hands than in his parents' grip – and he'd been right. During his trial, Harry Potter had vouched for him.

"_Draco Malfoy has been raised to fear and obey. Under the eye of his father, he grew to be spiteful and bitter towards those unlike him and his family. Unfortunately, Malfoy is a very impressionable person. But he's got something neither Voldemort nor Lucius Malfoy had – a conscience. I've seen it, and Dumbledore knew it. That night on the Astronomy Tower, he kept repeating 'I have to do this, I have to do this.' But he didn't want to do it; he didn't want to kill Dumbledore. Malfoy is a lot of things – rude, ignorant, and on occasion, he can be downright cruel. But he's not a killer. Dumbledore knew that taking someone's life would destroy Malfoy on the inside, so he asked Professor Snape to do it. He's not a murderer. And I don't think he ever will be. Draco Malfoy shouldn't be held accountable for his family's crimes. After all, we don't get to choose who our parents are."_

That testimonial had practically saved Draco's life. Because of Potter, Draco only wound up being charged for smuggling all those Death Eaters into Hogwarts Castle. And even then, he'd been defended by the Fantastic Trio. Although, he could tell Weasley had been coerced into it by the other two. Still, those three had managed to keep Draco out of Azkaban. Instead he'd been sentenced to three years _sans wand _and five years of Muggle Humanitarian Service.

At first Draco had been furious at the thought of living without his wand for three years. Was he to suffer through life just as the Muggles he was supposed to be helping? However, once his humanitarian work began, Draco began to feel a type of compassion for those who lived without magic. He even began to feel guilty for all the harm Voldemort and the Death Eaters had caused to these unsuspecting people. He threw himself into the work even more. He may not have been able to fix their lives with magic, but Draco was allowed access to Potions, which he'd always had an affinity for. He found he rather liked restoring a bit of hope to the Muggles' eyes when he delivered their Healing potions. And under the watchful eyes of Granger, Longbottom, and Looney, he came to display a newfound empathy, as well as a fine aptitude for working with Muggles.

And now, seven years later, he'd completed his Auror training and was nervously waiting to know whether he'd be allowed to practice all the high-level magic required of an Auror. What was worse, it was a public even within the Ministry. Draco watched as familiar faces filed into the courtroom before him. Most were not exactly friendly, but polite enough, while others obviously still held resentment towards him. A majority of the Weasley family made their way past him, and Molly Weasley did not attempt to hide her suspicious gaze. Though he and Ron had become civil to each other through much of his Auror training, he supposed he didn't blame her. After all, his aunt had tried to kill her youngest daughter, now Harry Potter's new wife.

"Malfoy," a soft voice called to his left. He spun around to find a pair of warm brown eyes watching him. "We're ready for you," Hermione Granger told him. Draco gave her a slight nod and followed her inside.

Perfect. With Granger there, he would most definitely choke. She could never know it, but she was a huge part of the reason he was doing this. If he was being honest with himself, Hermione was also a reason he was so reluctant to serve the Dark Lord. And Draco knew the exactly when she had begun to strike his fancy – third year. She had come back from the summer holiday looking taller, and she had managed to tame her bushy hair with a very flattering cut. But what had really caught his attention about her was that day she punched him square in the nose. Until then, she had just been something nice to look at. But that night, after Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy had gone to bed, and he tended to his nose, Draco had turned his thoughts back to Granger. She had proved she wouldn't be scared off by words and insults, but this took it to a whole new level. She could've chosen to ignore him and walk away like always. Instead she had summoned up all her pent-up feelings and showed him just how she felt. And strangely enough, Draco respected her for it. He'd seen everyone either ignore him or cower before him; rarely – never, perhaps – had someone resorted to getting physical with him. And then he'd started to think about getting _physical_ with Granger…and he found the idea didn't repulse him. He'd even cracked a smile thinking about it…

Draco shook his head and forced her out of his mind. Right now, he had bigger things to worry about…

It seemed like his criminal trial all over again. He was questioned about his parents and his service under Voldemort. He did his absolute best to assure the reviewers that he wanted nothing more than to leave his past behind him and start new.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you certainly seem the model for a reformed Death Eater. However," berated Minister Shacklebolt, "you do understand what would be asked of you should you become an Auror?"

"Absolutely, Minister."

"Do not be so quick to respond. Many Death Eaters have continued to elude us, were they to be located, you'd be held responsible for bringing down many of your old friends, perhaps even your parents."

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor and lowered his head. It was something that had been tormenting him since he had made the decision to become an Auror. But he couldn't show any uncertainty now – he'd come too far for that.

"Minister, becoming an Auror is the first decision I've made on my own, without my parents' influence," Draco began. "The day they fled, they made a choice, and so did I. I chose to stay and accept my fate. I've been lucky enough to be given a second chance. I don't plan on screwing that up to protect two people who've never had my best interest at heart. If I ever come across my parents again, I swear to you, it'll be their last day as fugitives, and their first as prisoners in Azkaban."

For a moment, silence echoed as every wizard in the courtroom realized with how much conviction Draco Malfoy made that vow.

"Er, very well then," continued Shacklebolt. "Let us move on to the practical exam. Mr. Potter, if you please."

Draco had prepared for this. He was on high alert as he was bombarded with spells that seem to come from nowhere, enchanted weapons, and various erklings, kappas, and imps. Escaping with some minor cuts and bruises, Draco had managed to keep the creatures at bay & deflect almost all the spells. He guessed his inability to speak afterwards was the result of a missed _Langlock_ curse. Once he'd been released from the hex, Draco readied himself as a large chest was carried in by two wizards. Could he really fend off a dementor, when they caused him so many painful memories? This had been the part of the exam he was most nervous about.

"Ready, Malfoy?" Potter asked him, positioned to open the trunk. Draco took a long, deep breath, and then gave Potter a quick nod. As soon the lid had been lifted, Draco could feel the air becoming cold and sharp. His insides screamed at him to run, hid, anything! But as he looked up at the dark cloaked figure, he told himself he wouldn't be intimidated. Not anymore. He summoned up a memory, a moment when he was at his happiest. He didn't have too many of those, but there was one he knew would work.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The light emanating from the tip of his wand was so blinding, he could tell it was the most powerful Patronus he'd ever cast. And he hadn't ever been too good at those to begin with. Once the dementor was back in the chest, Draco was able to see everyone's faces. _Bet they're all so impressed,_ Draco thought with a smirk. But as his eyes cleared, he noticed several people giving him strange looks, as though he had stolen something.

"What's wrong?"

A beat passed before Shacklebolt spoke up. "Nothing, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you, that will, er…that'll be all for today. You will receive your our decision within the week." Still confused, Draco found it difficult to move, when suddenly Potter approached him.

"Malfoy, we need to talk," he announced as he took hold of Draco's upper arm and led him out of the courtroom, to a side room.

"What gives, Potter? I thought I was doing great back there!" Draco complained.

"You were Malfoy, you were doing brilliant." He hesitated. "Did you, er…Malfoy, did you happen to see what your Patronus looked like?"

"No, it was too bright. Is that important?"

Potter heaved a breath before replying. "A Patronus usually takes an animal form, something that reflects your deepest feelings or personality. Mine's a stag, just like my dad's. And Snape, his was a doe. Yours looked like an otter"

"Snape's Patronus was a doe? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Snape's Patronus was a doe because… because my mum's Patronus was a doe. He loved her, ever since they were kids. Malfoy, he was in love with her…"

Draco's heart sank, as comprehension finally dawned on him.

"Draco, Hermione's Patronus is an otter."

XXX

Hermione sat, staring at the wall of the now empty courtroom, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ron sat with her, to afraid to move or even say anything. But his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" she replied, without looking away from the wall.

"How're you feeling?"

"I don't know Ron," she answered weakly. "How are you feeling?"

Ron hesitated. There was still a part of him that despised Malfoy. There had been so much hostility between their families for so long; it would be shocking if that part of him _wasn't_ there. And he couldn't just forget all the times he'd hurt Hermione with his insults. Still, he couldn't deny that, in a way, it made sense. They were both so similar. Both were stubborn, but they also shared a strong sense of will and determination. Both strived to be the very best at whatever they tried their hands at. And they usually succeeded. Ron hadn't been able to keep up with Hermione emotionally. Somehow, though, he suspected Malfoy could be particularly keen on that challenge.

"It's weird," he finally said, "but I think I'm okay with it." Hermione whipped her head around to gape at him.

"Are you serious, Ron? I though thought you _hated_ him!"

"Well he'll always be a git to me," Ron said. "But he's made a real effort to prove to us that he really has changed. Far as I'm concerned, that Patronus was the best proof we'll ever have that he's a different person now."

Hermione could not believe it. She'd been keeping it from Harry & Ron for fear of disapproval and scolding. But she'd worked with him for almost five years now while they treated and cared for Muggles affected by the war. It was hard not to notice all of Malfoy's appealing qualities. For one, there was his looks and charm. That deadly combination made it so easy for him to gain the trust of anyone he tried to help. And his eyes certainly made for a stunning sight to the forlorn Muggle women. And gradually, he began to develop sympathy for those he had helped put in so much anguish and misery. And she had begun to develop an attraction to him. It made her insides float when she saw him bringing comfort to a younger girl, assuring her that everything would work out in the end. And then he had smiled at her, and Hermione was finished.

"Hold on, now!" Ron suddenly cried. He could see a large grin forming on her lips. "This doesn't mean I like the idea of you two snogging all over the place all of a sudden…" he shuddered truthfully. "I was your boyfriend for a year, after all. And I've been your friend for way longer. All I'm saying is, I'm willing to give the bloke a chance, if you are."

XXX

Four days later, Draco was still anxiously awaiting an owl. How was it possible for them to take four days to make their decision? _Maybe my little Patronus revelation cost me the test,_ he thought, _as well as Granger._

He still could not believe he'd revealed to practically the entire Ministry that he was in love with Hermione Granger. Although in retrospect, perhaps he shouldn't have picked that particular memory. But even now, he couldn't get it out of his head.

_It had finally been three years, and today he'd be getting back his wand. Technically, it was his mother's wand, but it was better than nothing. Though he'd come to appreciate life without the wand, he was more than ecstatic to be getting it back. Perhaps with it, he could do more good with his Muggle patients._

_He was about to Apparate to the Ministry, as he'd been instructed, when there was a knock at his door. Hardly anyone used his door. He approached the door cautiously when he heard a voice on the other side._

"_Malfoy? It's me, Hermione."_

_He released the breath he'd been holding as he opened the door for her. "Granger. What are you doing here?"_

_She smiled at him as he stepped aside to let her in."There's been a change in plans. But don't worry, you'll get your wand," she added quickly, seeing his reaction to her announcement. "You'll just have to come with me first." She held out her hand, waiting for him to take it._

_He was wary at first, but she seemed to mean well. And she hadn't let anything happen to him in their three years of work together; he didn't think she had a hidden agenda now. So slowly, Draco advanced toward her and took her hand. In a split second, they had gone from standing in his flat to looking up at a shop sign – Ollivander's._

_Draco's eyes grew wide, just as they had the first time he'd come across the shop in Diagon Alley all those years ago. Hermione to his side, watched as it finally dawned on him. She took hold of his arm and pulled him inside._

"_But, why?" he asked, completely dumbfounded. "I don't think I deserve it. Plus, I haven't got any gold on me."_

"_Don't worry about it, Malfoy. This is a Ministry expense. After all, you can't expect to become an Auror someday without a proper wand. And I'm afraid your mother's wand was snapped." She turned to look at him, seeing that the mention of his mother had clearly upset him, however much he tried hiding it. Hermione put her arm on his shoulder in comfort. "But now you can have one to call your own again," she told him softly._

_He was able to smile at that. And he had to wonder, what kind of wand would he get, now that he was a different person than when he was eleven? Draco didn't have long to wait, as he heard footsteps approaching from the back of the shop. This man, however, seemed to be much younger than the elderly Ollivander, though there was a resemblance to the old wandmaker. And for the first time in a while, he began to wonder what had become of Ollivander after his escape from Malfoy Manor._

"_Malfoy, this is Gareth, Ollivander's eldest son," Hermione stated. "He's taking care of the shop now."_

"_The old man's earned a bit of rest after all these years, wouldn't you say, Miss Granger?" Gareth Ollivander had a happy demeanor, and Draco noticed he had the same glint in his eye as the elderly wandmaker had, before his torture in his home, that is. "Especially after what he has gone through," said Gareth._

_Draco hung his head in shame, knowing that he'd been partially responsible for what had happened, however indirectly. "Mr. Ollivander, I apologize for any suffering my family and the Death Eaters caused your father…"_

_Gareth held his hand in the air, asking him to stop. "Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, all is forgiven. My father's doing well enough now. And if this young lady believes you've changed your ways, her word is all I need. Now, you'll be needing a wand, I suppose?" He motioned for Draco to step forward, closer to the counter. Behind him, he heard Hermione clear her throat._

"_I'll be just outside, alright? Let me know when you're ready."_

"_Come, Mr. Malfoy," Gareth asked. Draco followed him as they began to walk through stacks and shelves full of long, numbered boxes. "So do you have any idea what kind of wand you'll be wanting?"_

_He was at a loss. Long ago, he would've asked for a very powerful wand, one that would dominate any other it came up against. Now, he didn't care for such a wand; he'd seen what kind of chaos a wand like that could cause. All the same, he would need a fairly good wand, if he wanted to be an Auror. "Well, I'm going to begin training as an Auror soon…"_

"_Ah, very good! It's wonderful to see you've turned your life around, sir!" he exclaimed as he began pulling boxes out of the shelves. However kind Gareth was being, though, Draco couldn't help but feel a certain discomfort. What reason did this man have for being so pleasant him, when his father has been so mercilessly tortured in Draco's own home? Gareth should have turned him away as soon as he crossed the threshold of the shop!_

"_Mr. Ollivander, sir?"_

_Gareth stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?_

"_Sir, how is your father? Is he alright?" Draco asked hesitantly. He watched as Gareth's eyes grew sad for a moment, and his body tensed up._

"_I won't lie to you, Mr. Malfoy," he sighed quietly. "My father hasn't been the same since he returned from your house. Always looking over his shoulder, around every corner. You gave him a right good scare, you lot did. It's why he didn't want to come back to the shop. Tried telling him that it's all over now. Potter destroyed the Elder Wand. But he's still so shaken up."_

_Draco had never felt so terrible. Yes, he'd grown remorseful of all the things he'd ever done or said to Potter, Weasley, and Granger, but this was something different. Garrick Ollivander would never be able to fully enjoy life again, not after what he'd been through. And if Draco'd had a spine back then, he could at least have helped him escape. Instead, he felt disgusted as he remembered just standing by, while Voldemort tormented him with the Cruciatus Curse._

"_But I do thank you for owning up to your mistakes, Malfoy," he told him with a small smile. "Makes you a good deal braver than any of the other lowlifes in your company." It was the first time anyone had ever called him "brave." Draco had heard everyone tell him that it was "the right thing to do." He had only ever seen it as an obligation; something his insides told him he had to do. Never had he thought of it as a brave act._

"_You know what?" Ollivander had been looking him over as he dwelled on thoughts of the past. "I think I have the perfect wand for you. Would you please return to the front of the shop and wait for me there?" Draco nodded, confused, but willing to do whatever the older man asked. He stood beside the counter for a good fifteen minutes before he heard Gareth returning to the counter._

"_Here we are." Gareth came back to the counter with a dark brown box in his hands. "Ash, 10 ¾ inches, with a dragon heartstring core," he recited as he carefully lifted the wand from its place and handed it to Draco. The wood was smooth with a dark finish, and snaking around the wand was a line circles carved into the wood, ending about four inches from the bottom of the wand. Once he had taken hold of it, the wand instantly felt at home in his grip._

"_But my old wand was hawthorn," he wondered out loud._

"_Ah, but that's the thing! You aren't the same person you were before, are you now?" Draco looked up from the wand to see Gareth giving him a knowing smile. I can see it, Mr. Malfoy, and the wand sense it. Ash is very suited for people who've made a change, gone through a spiritual journey, if you will. This wand will remain fiercely loyal to you, o matter how you choose to use it." Draco detected a hint of warning in the shopkeeper's voice. "And the core should prove very useful in your future Auror endeavors. Yes, I think this one will work out quite nicely. Just one more thing – would you please call Miss Granger back in?" Draco was so in awe of this new wand, he did as he was told without question._

"_You've found one?" she asked, stepping back into the shop._

"_It seems so, Miss Granger. Would you help us know for sure? Try stunning him please." Witch and wizard turned to Gareth with surprise, but with no argument. They turned towards each other, about ten paces away, her deep brown eyes locked onto his misty grey ones. She moved first._

"_Stupef-"_

"_Expelliarmus!" he shouted on instinct. He'd moved faster than she had, and he was rewarded for it. Hermione smiled brilliantly at him, her hand still in the air and wand on the ground._

"_Wonderful!" exclaimed Gareth. "Now, how about a simple charm, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco was so captivated by Granger's smile, he barely heard Gareth. A charm…a charm that would keep Hermione smiling. He knew just the one._

" _Avis." Out of the end of his wand, a flock of small bluebirds appeared. They began to circle the room, then rounded around Hermione. And not only was she smiling – she laughed melodically, the sound complimenting the birdsong perfectly. When they became too much, Draco moved to open the door, and the birds soared out. He turned back to Granger, who was still beaming radiantly at him._

"_Well, what do you think?" he asked her, holding up the wand. She kept her smile on as she made her way towards him, stopping less than foot away. She reached and held his shoulder tightly._

"_It's perfect."_

The sound an Apparition woke him from his dreamy daze. He stepped down into his living room to find Potter and Weasley waiting for him in the middle of the room. Potter looked especially serious, his and clutching onto a sealed envelope.

"Malfoy, your results," Potter said, extending his hand to Draco. His results must have been terrible for these two to be delivering it personally. Reluctantly he took the envelope and opened it. His hands shook slightly as he skimmed over the formal first paragraph to get to the important part. _No bloody way…_

"I passed!" Ecstatic was an understatement compared to the way he felt. Draco was soaring!

Harry smiled at him as he clapped him on the back. "Well done, Malfoy." Ron extended his hand with a grimace that almost turned into a smile and also muttered his congratulation.

"This is unbelievable! So, when do I get assigned my partner?" He was eager to get started, to truly make a difference in the Wizarding World. The two friends remained silent for a moment, exchanges knowing looks.

"Malfoy, because of your past, your Auror credentials will be on a trial basis for the next year. You're going to be under the watchful eye of your partner, so please don't screw things up," Harry informed him.

"Trust me, I won't ruin this for myself, Potter. Just tell me who I'm working with. You or Weasley, maybe? That'd make sense…"

Ron held up his hand. "Just shut it for a second, will you, Malfoy? That's what we're trying to tell you. You're gonna be partnered with Hermione."

Draco's eyes grew in shock. Was this some sort of joke? Were they making fun of him for what had happened during his evaluation? But the looks on their faces didn't suggest they were joking.

"Are..are you serious?" he asked, still in disbelief. Just then Ron actually broke into a smile. He loved seeing Malfoy looking lost and confused.

"'Course we're serious, Malfoy. You too have worked together for so long; we thought you might want to keep that momentum going," Ron said with a smirk. Draco watched as the two Gryffindors kept on smiling at him. He knew they must've been behind this. Did this mean he was finally forgiven by the Golden Trio?

His mouth crooked into a slight smile. "Thank you, Harry. Thanks, Ron. This means everything to me."

It was the first time he had addressed them directly with their first names.

"Now," Harry said. "I think you should let your new partner know that you've passed, don't you?" And in that second, both Harry and Ron Disapparated. And Draco's small smirk turned into a full out Cheshire Grin.

**XXX**

**A/N – Would you like the short epilogue? ;)**


End file.
